LXG Trailer: Black Summons
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Just a lousy trailer I made for a story I'm trying to work on. Won't be easy writing a story with the homework I get.


_** Trailer: Black Summons**_  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own LXG, or any of the literature characters.  
  
**Author's Note:** Yes, a trailer for what my story about Van Helsing teaming with the League will be like, which is a sequel to my stories _Evening Talk_ and _An Odd Acquaintance_. Because of school, I may have a case of writer's block, so I would like suggestions that may help me out with the story.

* * *

_There is a view of lightning flashes in a dark sky from a window of a dark chamber lit by torchlight. On the walls and all around the chamber are paintings and statues of demons. In the chamber, there are black robed figures with their faces hidden by their hoods, standing in a circle around one robed man holding a large book. A close up on the book shows a reading, **"Summoning and Incarnation of Demons"**._  
  
"Soon," _the robed man holding the book says,_ "the world shall despair in darkness."  
  
_Cut to the interior of the house of Mina Harker, where Mrs. Harker introduces her son Quincy Harker to the League. Mina is then looking through letters addressed to her; her eyes widen when she comes across one letter._  
  
"It's a letter from Van Helsing," _she says. She opens the letter and reads it,_ "There is a crisis in Transylvania, Van Helsing requires our assistance."_ Mina inhales deeply as she starts remembering the battle against Dracula._  
  
_Cut to a small, dark study, Abraham Van Helsing is looking through books on supernatural mythologies._  
  
_We see Van Helsing is meeting with the League in a Transylvanian village. Van Helsing recognizes Doctor Henry Jekyll._  
  
"Henry," _he says embracing the doctor warmly,_ "I told you that you and I would meet again."  
  
_Jekyll blushes at being hugged in front of the League,_ "Good to see you again, Van Helsing."  
  
_Cut to the League fighting robed men. Nemo uses his martial arts move against one man, who grunts in pain as Nemo strikes. Tom Sawyer shooting at several robed men with his revolvers. Mina tears the throat out of one man with her fangs, her hair curling and eyes glowing red._  
  
_Professor Van Helsing is explaining to the League,_ "These men are of the Demon Cult, they are bent on summoning the deadliest demons to destroy the world."  
  
_Cut to the night sky where these winged creatures with glowing red eyes fly and shriek. There is a group of Demon Cult members watching the demons in flight, their leader laughs in a deep, and smooth, yet evil voice._  
  
_A battle scene occurs between the League and the demons. Edward Hyde roars and wrestles with one the creatures. Mina in her combat outfit slashes at one creature with her daggers. Tom fires his Winchester at another. Rodney Skinner discards his coat and trilby to become unseen by the demons._  
  
_Cut to one of the Demon Cult members is grabbing at Quincy Harker. Quincy shows no struggle but stares coldly._  
  
"I suggest you unhand me, sir," _he hisses,_ "you shouldn't really provoke me..." _Quincy's eyes glow red and fangs extend from his gums, he strikes and tears at the man's throat._  
  
_Cut to Henry Jekyll talking with Van Helsing._  
  
"Professor," _says Henry nervously,_ "there is something I should have told you long ago."  
  
"What is it, my good man?" _asks Van Helsing._  
  
"The truth about Edward Hyde..."  
  
_Cut to Henry drinking the serum and his painful transformation into Edward. Van Helsing watches the transformation with a stern expression on his face.  
  
Tom is going gun crazy, firing at the winged demons._  
  
"Come on!" _he cries out._ "I ain't afraid of you!"  
  
_Skinner sneaks up behind one black robed man_.  
  
"Lights out!" _The invisible man beats the Cult member on the head with a stone._  
  
_Cut to Mina wiping blood of off Quincy's face with a handkerchief._  
  
"I'm a monster!" _Quincy whispers._ "I killed a man with my teeth!"  
  
"Hush, dear," _Mina whispers softly,_ "you only inherited my abilities."  
  
"What?"  
  
_Cut to the leader of the Cult with his two robed and hooded bodyguards being confronted by the League. The bodyguards seem to have glowing eyes._  
  
"Both of you," _the leader tells his guards,_ "deal with them!" _Cut to Tom fighting one of the bodyguards with his fists while the bodyguard fights with cat like grace. Tom grabs the hood and pulls it off the guard's head._  
  
"Oh my God!" _Tom screams._  
  
_Fog and rain all around, these creatures in burlap cloaks, hoods hiding their faces, only their leprous hands exposed. They advance towards the League._  
  
"What the 'ell are those things?"_ Rodney asks in a frightened voice._  
  
"Dementors," _Van Helsing whispers_.  
  
_Mina shrieks at the horrible memories of Dracula as the Dementors surround her._  
  
_Edward Hyde roars with rage, as he snaps a winged demon's neck._  
  
_Nemo is in sword combat with a member of the Demon Cult._  
_  
Quincy gasps as a shadow towers over him.  
  
The leader of the Demon Cult stands in his lair, looking at the books of supernatural beings._  
  
"My demon war has begun," _he says, _"revenge on this world is mine."  
  
_**Black Summons **_  
  
_Coming soon._

* * *

**Endnote:** There is the trailer. I'll be sure to work on chapter one as soon as I can, if I survive my freaking homework. Yes, Harry Potter fans squeal with joy, I brought in the Dementors; they make such cool enemies. 


End file.
